The invention claimed herein relates to the field of quantum circuits. Quantum circuits formed from qubits are the building blocks of a class of quantum computers. A promising implementation is solid-state qubits. Due to physical limitations and intrinsic material properties, such qubits suffer from static behavior, state leakage and are prone to external effects that limit the reliability for large scale computing architectures.